The Weird World Of WYRM
"The Weird World Of WYRM" 'is the 3rd episode of season 4 and the 81st of the overall. It aired on November 8th 2015. Official Description When Casey Jones discovers a hypercube, he accidentally unleashes a fourth dimensional being called WYRM. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O' Neil * Casey Jones * Fugitoid * WYRM * Rahzar (Hologram) * Astro Zombies Plot Trivia * First and only appearance of WYRM. * Rahzar was a hologram in this episode. * Casey becoming super smart and blue is a homage to Dr Manhattan from Watchman. ** Both characters have full universal knowledge, have blue glowing skin, white glowing eyes and an aparent empathy in relation to any problems affecting others. * The Turtles new show is called Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. * The Turtles new show is based of Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos 80s cartoon, ** Marster C is a parody of Mr T. ** While Mr. T had a mohawk, Master C has hair on the sides but not in the middle. ** The series is a pastiche of the short-lived ''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos, and also references the Rambo''cartoon and the ''The A-Team series. ** Bill Renyo is a parody of Too Much from the Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos cartoon. ** Too Much was a parody of Short Round, from the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom film. ** Sumo Glen is a parody of Tabe from the Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos cartoon. He is named after Glen Murakami., * The holo-training room is a reference to Star Trek's Holodeck. ** When disappearing the holograms make the famous Super Mario collected coin sound. * The Think-a-Food Machine is a reference to the Star Trek's replicators. * Although the Hypercube is said to be a fifth dimensional prison, the hypercube in the episode is represented as a tesseract, a four-dimensional cube. * In a reference to the Fugitoid's voice actor, David Tennant, who played Doctor Who in the TV series of same name, the Ulixes is revealed to be much larger inside than it looks from the outside. Just like Doctor Who's time travelling police call box, Tardis. * Paintings of Fugitoid can be spotted in the background, those paintings are a reference to Andy Warhol's paintings of Marilyn Monroe. * This episode is a homage to the episode Meet the Wigglenog from another show Ciro Nieli worked on '''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! or SRMTHFG!. It also includes many references to the episode. ** Both include an accidental summoned genie-like character who needs 3 wishes to be granted to create chaos to the universe and escape from his prison. ** The first wish made in both episodes is a wish for more action and less dullness. ** The second wish made in both episodes is a wish for a character to be smarter. ** The third wish was an anti-genie bazooka/blaster. ** The events of the episode are then undone by a character (Otto in SRMTHG!, Casey in TMNT) who is granted super intelligence, and then fakes joining with the villain, only to wish the events of the episode never happened. ** There is even a picture of the Wigglenog on Fugitoid's holographic projections when he is describing Wyrm.